Primavera En Invierno
by sakura natsuki uchiha
Summary: Un encuentro entre Neji y Tenten ¿Qué pasará? Mientras Neji está atrapado entre la gente tiene un recuerdo de su adolescencia con Tenten ¿Cuál será su reacción? El destino cambia, y eres tu quién lo rige. ¿Podrá el genio Hyuuga sacar sus sentimientos?


"PRIMAVERA EN INVIERNO"

Las cuatro estaciones del año, primavera, verano, otoño e invierno… todas llenas de belleza y de mil emociones, algunas hermosas y otras no, pero para Neji Hyuuga la que más le gustaba era el invierno, su favorita de las cuatro, es más, se identificaba con él.

Frió, aunque con solo verlo una se sentía hipnotizada,ojos blancos, su mirada era cautivante y su semblante serio, todo su ser despedía calor, seguridad, confianza y mucha, pero mucha frialdad, en efecto, él era como el invierno, o más bien, su corazón era un invierno permanente.

Estehacia su presencia en la aldea oculta de konoha, sus calles estaban vestidas de blanco, la alegría se veía por doquier, la nieve que caía suavemente mecida por el viento. Aquella nieve era del mismo color que los ojos de un muchacho, un muchacho era alto, de cabello café, largo, de 20 años de edad y semblante serio y frió en pocas palabras, él era muy, pero muy guapo, Hyuuga Neji,por supuesto, quien en ese momento paseaba por las heladas e invernales calles de konoha.

Parecía que aquel frio, que helaba hasta los huesos, no le hacia nada. El iba caminando con cierta prisa, como si nada le afectase. sentía una necesidad infinita por llegar a su destino. Apresuró el paso, cuando de repente quedo atrapado en una gran multitud de gente, al parecer había una barata, por la víspera navideña, en una de las mejores tiendas de konoha.

Trató de avanzar entre aquel inmenso gentío, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano,nadie se movió, resultado: se quedaría ahí por un buen rato, uno muy largo. Suspiró resignado, no había vuelta de hoja, estaba atrapado y era por un tiempo indefinido. En ese instante se dio cuenta de aquel no era su día. Nada parecía salirle bien.

Para empezar; el despertador no sonó, su playera favorita se había ensuciado y la mancha fue imposible de quitar, por lo que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que tirarla. Mientras se duchaba, se dio cuenta de que no estaba el jabón, así que tuvo que buscar en el mueble, pero como no era su día, todos los jabones se le cayeron en la cabeza. Su cabello estaba enredado y no se quedaba quieto,llego tarde a su importante misión de rango "s", ni una de sus técnicas le resultaron efectivas, la hokage le dio la regañada de su vida y ahora esto.

Comenzó a relajarse, lentamente, y, sin saber porque, comenzó a recordarel invierno de 7 años atrás, y sin prisa alguna, cerró sus hermosos orbes y regresó a ese preciso momento…

Flash Back

Las calles estaban vacías. El silencio estaba presente, y solo dos siluetas caminaban. Una era mas baja que la otra y llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido estilo chinesco, tenia el pelo recogido en dos hermosos chongos, de un color chocolate que la distinguían y la nombraban como Tenten.

Al lado, la figura más alta, usando ropas negras (¡Y que bien la quedaba el negro!), con cabellos largos y con las manos en los bolsillos, Neji Hyuuga, Había luna llena y no había brisa,era una de las pocas veces en que en konoha se respiraba con cierta tranquilidad, Caminaban en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

La noche era hermosa, podía sentirlo. Se relajo por un momento y escuchó un golpeteo desbocado, Prestó atención y más tarde se daría cuenta de que eran los latidos del corazón de su acompañante, De repente, una brisa, bastante fría, pasó cerca de ellos. Miró a su acompañante fijamente y se dio cuenta de que ella no traía un abrigo, estaba helándose.

Suspiró,

Pasó su brazo sobre sus delicados hombros y la atrajo hacia el, aun sin dejar de caminar.

-Gracias, Neji- dijo la kunoichi de las armas algo sonrojad por el gesto que acababa de demostrar su amigo y compañero.

El Hyuuga se quedo paralizado… todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

-¿Neji?- pregunto Tenten preocupada al ver la reacción de su compañero, Apoyó tiernamente su mano en la mejilla de su compañero-¿te encuentras bien?

Cerró sus ojos ante aquel cálido contacto y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, su mundo dio un giro de 360 grados y lo comprendió todo…

FINAL FLASHBACK

Abrió los ojos de golpe, comenzó a empujar a toda esa gente sin importarle lo que le gritaban a sus

espaldas, Cuando al fin pudo salir de la gran multitud, comenzó a correr cada vez mas a prisa, hasta que al fin pudo ver su destino.

Toc, toc, toc…

Se escuchó cuando llamo ala puerta.

-Voy!!!-gritó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

El joven Hyuuga, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, tomó a Tenten por la cintura y la elevo dando vueltas en el aire.

-¡¡¡VINISTE!!!- gritó eufórica.

-yo te dije que vendría-repuso el un poco molesto ante tal comentario-solo tuve un pequeño retraso.

-si, un pequeño retraso de media hora-dijo, aún en el aire.

Entonces él la callo con un dulce besito en los labios, definitivamente, era mejor ahora quelo entendía y comprendía todo…

Que ella era como la primavera, la cual derrita el frió de su corazón,no sabia como ni por que, solo sabia que era tener como… la primavera en invierno, al mismo tiempo y en armonía, y siempre que eso fuera así, el seria feliz y se sentiría completo.

Notas de la autora:

Después de tanto tiempo ya estoy de regreso, había tenido un "bloqueo de escritor" y me sentía muy frustrada, pero ya estoy mejor, espero que les haya gustado (yo también quisiera tener a Neji para mi solita, es que es tan guapo, envidio a tentenT_T), perdón es que estoy un "poco loca" y muy feliz por que ya tengo muchas ideas, no se nota, ¿verdad? En fin, esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga lady mary Torres de Colombia, y como dicen, lo prometido es deuda, hicimos un pequeño trato y aquí esta la historia que le prometí. y le recuerdo k yo ya escuche la banda Si tengo tiempo subiré mis nuevos fics (mucha tarea y ese tipo de cosas),y por favor sigan dejándome sus comentarios para ver en que mas puedo mejorara o si tienen alguna sugerencia, así, agradezco a las personas que leen mis fics, de verdad,muchas gracias por la aceptación que me han tenido, sin ustedes y sus comentarios no seria divertido escribir, me da gusto ver que les gustan y me piden mas n.n, de corazón, ¡GRACIAS!,espero poder escribir mas en esta semana (ando muy apurada, demasiado que hacer)los veré en otra, cuídense mucho, sayonara.


End file.
